


Preacher's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell began to smile after he found a pet for Kara near trees in Smallville.





	Preacher's Pet

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile after he found a pet for Kara near trees in Smallville. His eyes were wide as soon as Kara saw the tarantula he held and ran.

THE END


End file.
